


Wasn't A Compliment

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Consensual, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Smut, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can handle the abuse- Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't A Compliment

Of course it wasn’t a compliment; he was an idiot to think it ever could be. There were a lot of people in the world that didn’t seem to like him. However, Washuu Matsuri seemed to top that list. The cold, icy stare or the way he seemed to peel him apart with his words. For some reason though it bothered him more with this man than it did when it was anyone else.

He really didn’t get it. Even now when he’s bent over the desk letting him vent his hatred on him he still doesn’t seem to understand it. Can’t understand why the way he strikes him and curses him hurts his heart more that it could ever hurt his body. Why he cherishes every second they have together; even when it’s like this. Stifled cries escape his lips despite his attempts to remain silent as his superior had order.

Tears form on his lashes when the man he has come to love shouts his disapproval.

"You filthy whore- Didn’t I tell you to shut the hell up?!"

He bites his lip, and doesn’t respond. As the thrusts become more rigorous his mind begins to flee to safer places. He wonders for a moment if it had ever been like this for him in his old life. Yet; when the semen spatters his insides and the emptiness sets in as he’s pulled out of he’s inclined to doubt that. After all, he knows he’s never felt pain at deep as this before.


End file.
